This invention relates to load elevators of the foldable type, a common example of which is a truck tail gate lift, and more particularly to an improved load platform of this type incorporating means which can be unfolded, as a function of platform unfolding, for restraining relatively tall unstable loads on the platform against tipping.
In the use of load elevators it is sometimes necessary to raise and lower tall unstable loads, such as vertically elongate heavy cylinders of gas. In handling such loads, the lift operator commonly stands on the load platform with the tank or tanks to manually hold them vertically erect, which is a dangerous practice. Accordingly, attachments for load elevators have been devised taking the form of sections of rigid railing that can be detachably connected to the platform surface. However, as the railing mechanism is cumbersome to use, it is commonly not employed at all so that the operator continues the dangerous practice of riding the load elevator platform along with the unstable load. Accordingly, it is a major objective of this invention to provide an automatically foldable and unfoldable retainer bracket system for a foldable load elevator platform by means of which tall unstable loads, such as tanks, can be securely held in place during loading and unloading operations without the presence of an operator on the platform.